DoB10 Chapter 7
Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 Max: “Attention, all personnel to battlestations. Pyronite warfleet has entered the system. Repeat: All personnel to battlestations!” Magister Tennyson’s imposing voice echoes through the facility as Plumbers dart to and fro, in light of the system’s newest arrivals. He may not currently be at the base, but his presence is still very prominent. Rook turns to the small rodent alien working the main terminal. Rook: “Jerry! Open all communication channels, I want to be able to talk with whoever is in command of that fleet!” Jerry: “I’m on it Magister Rook!” Ben is dancing a jig in the middle of the room, patiently waiting to see who picks up the phone. Ben: “Gaah! I still need the bathroom!” Rook: “Then go already, just make it quick!” Ben: “I’ll make it--” Ben slams down his Omnitrix, and a dark blue feline humanoid stands in his place. Fasttrack: “--FASTTRACK!” Fasttrack zooms at great speeds out of the room, before returning almost immediately after. Fasttrack: “Done!” The monitor fizzes into life, and Rook begins to speak as a picture begins to form from the static. Rook: “Attention Pyronite warfleet. You are in Plumber space. We ask you to state your business or turn back before we presume hostile intentions and open fire.” Upon the screen are three Pyronites, two in the bottom corners of the screen who appear to have hoods made of stone covering their eyes. The third is in the center of the screen, sat upon a throne or rock, however his head is not visible as it is above where the camera can see. Acolyte 1: “You are now in the presence of the Pyronite king Apollo. Make your time valuable.” Ben whispers to himself Fasttrack: “Couldn’t even show your face, could you?” Rook nudges him with his elbow, indicating that he should be more respectful here. Rook: “Greetings, Lord Apo--” Fasttrack: “What do you want Apollo?” Acolyte 2: “You will show respect, Citrakayah, in the presence of the all-powerful Apollo!” The pyronite upon his throne speaks down to his acolytes beneath him. Apollo: “Oh but to Ben Tennyson, surely we owe an exception. After all, his power is considerable. Even in the shadow of my own.” Ben’s Omnitrix times out, and Fasttrack reforms back into a human form. Ben: “Are you going to answer my question?” Apollo chuckles. Apollo: “Impatient I see...” Ben: “If you’re here for Sella…!” Apollo: “Whilst that was the plan originally… she may yet live. After all. She did lead me to your planet...” Rook: “I beg your pardon? What does the Earth have to do with this?” As Apollo’s tone takes a lighter turn, his face still remains hidden out of view. Apollo: “At first nothing… I saw your world only as the backwater homeworld of the hero Tennyson. But upon closer inspection… Yes your world will do nicely…” He turns to his acolytes once more Apollo: “What percentage of the core is iron?” Acolyte 1: “Examinations at this distance indicate iron presence of the inner core to be about 60%. Up from 35% from previous long-distance scans.” Apollo: “This day keeps getting better and better...” He smiles, invisible to the Plumbers on Earth. Ben: “What do you want with the planet, Apollo?” Apollo: “Call it a planet for as long as you can, for soon it shall be so much more...” He turns for the last time to his followers Apollo: “Raise communication barriers!” Acolyte 2: “End communica--” The screen reverts to static Jerry: “Yeah... we ain’t gettin that signal back.” Rook: “So he is after the planet now?” Ben: “This is great!” Rook: “Forgive me, but I do not see what is so great about this situation?” Ben: “Now we don’t have to sit on the sidelines whilst Apollo walks all over us to get Sella back! Now the Plumbers have to get involved because it’s a full-blown invasion!” Rook: “Jerry, get me Magister Tennyson on communications.” Jerry: “Magister Tennyson...” The screen’s image forms again, this time showing Grandpa Max in Plumber uniform standing inside what had once been the core of the planetside Plumber base. Max: “Rook! The radar are showing the fleet moving into an attack formation. We thi--” Rook: “If I may, Magister Tennyson. We were just speaking with their leader, Apollo...” Max: “And?” Ben: “Sella isn’t the target. The planet is.” Max: “He wants to conquer the Earth?!” Rook: “Honestly it was not clear exactly what he wanted...” Max: “Then we can’t take any chances. Rook, you may want to give the order to ready the ships.” Rook: “Me, Magister Tennyson?” Max: “Rook, you are the highest ranking Plumber in that base right now. I can’t rally the ships from up here.” Rook: “Of course, Magister Tennyson. Rook out.” The screen returned at last to useful information. Graphs, blocks of text, and a visual on the now mobilising Pyronite fleet. Ben turns to Rook. Ben: “So... what now?” Scene 2 Pilots everywhere bring fuels and resources to their ships on the lowest level of the plumber base. Rook is busy making last minute repairs to his recently rebuilt Proto-TRUK, as Ben jogs towards it in a tall mummy-like form. He is carrying a large, tripedal turret in one arm and a crate in the other. He opens the back of the Proto-TRUK whilst it sits parked in truck-mode, placing the turret inside, but discarding the crate to his side. He begins affixing the weapon to the floor of the truck. Rook: “Uh, Ben? What is in the crate?” Snare-oh: “Proton Torpedos.” Rook: “Why did you bring Proton Torpedos? The Proto-TRUK has no way to use them.” Snare-oh: “Of course it does.” Ben’s raspy voice is very sluggish. “I could throw them out the airlock. Besides, they aren’t for me.” Rook: “Then… who--?” A tall, purple monkey-like Plumber runs up to Ben as he works on the tripod. Morty: “Hey Ben, did you get the torpedos I asked for?” Snare-oh: “Sure, here they are.” His bandage-like arm grabs the box and lifts it effortlessly over to the Plumber. Morty: “Thanks Ben!” He drops the crate in Morty’s arms, who stumbles slightly under the weight as he catches it. He then runs off to tend to his own ship. Rook: “Gee, Ben. That is more helpful than I expected you to be.” Snare-oh: “It’s been awhile since anyone has full-on threatened the Earth like this. I plan on milking this for all the fun I can get!” With a green flash, Ben returns to his human form. He stands up inside the Proto-TRUK, behind where he has just installed the gun, and begins aiming it randomly. It seems to work properly. Ben: “And besides… The first alien I ever became was a pyronite. I don’t think I’ll have any problem dealing with these guys.” Rook: “Well you fought Sella, and even she felt the need to run from Pyros. So you must surely know what kind of strength were dealing with.” Ben’s face sinks slightly. Rook was right, if Sella felt the need to run then surely the pyronites she ran from were stronger. Ben: “I’m sure they’ll be nothing we haven’t faced before!” He lied vigorously, knowing full well that had he not picked Chromastone to fight Sella, he may have lost that fight. Ben: “This gun attachment is done, by the way. How are the repairs coming along?” Rook: “Almost… Done! The Proto-TRUK can now fly up to 5 miles per hour faster in atmosphere than it could previously!” Ben: “I'm sure that will be helpful whilst we're trying to make sure Apollo doesn’t get that far.” Rook’s eyes widened. He had just wasted five minutes on an immediately pointless upgrade. He stood upright next to his ship, and placed his Proto-tool back onto his shoulder. Rook: “Ready for take off!” Ben: “Yes!” he squealed excitedly to himself Rook climbed into the driver's seat of the Proto-TRUK, fastened his seatbelt, and immediately turned back to see Ben sat in the back area of the TRUK. Seeing him, Ben then fastened his own seatbelt and smiled innocently to Rook. Rook: “Now that we are all fastened in, we can go meet the rest of the Plumbers in orbit.” The read door of the Proto-TRUK raised shut. A light breeze began emanating from the TRUK as it began to hover slowly off of the ground. Scene 3 Outside, the roof to Max’s plumbing opens carefully before the Proto-TRUK shoots out of it followed by many more Plumber ships. The luscious, clear blue sky turns to an empty black as the ships climb out of the atmosphere. White specks begin to fill up Rook’s view as the enter the greater galaxy. Stars, galaxies, and nebula can be seen for millions of miles around as the Proto-TRUK reaches the Plumber’s orbital base. The fleet from Earth pulls up into a group alongside various ships from the orbital base itself, which begin moving towards the invading forces as they arrive. END OF CHAPTER 7 Noteworthy Events Major Events *Apollo makes his first appearance in the prime timeline. *The Plumbers prepare their counter offensive against Apollo's warfleet. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Jerry *Morty Villains *Apollo *Apollo's acolytes Aliens Used Ben Prime *Fasttrack *Snare-oh Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10